The Ultimate
by MistirMiss
Summary: A girl named Cara gets thrown into a bunch of different worlds (because what's better than that?) and eventually starts to mess things up.
1. Chapter 1

So far, the camping trip that Cara was on had been disastrous. Her best friend had been bitten by a snake that- guess what- had been poisonous. Her enemy had almost drowned in the nearby ocean. It hadn't been supposed to rain, and yet it had rained- and it had been _freezing. _Not only that, but the rain had been nonstop.

Needless to say, Cara was glad that it was finally time to go. She stood next to a stream off the side of the road, waiting for the gray and blue charter bus to show up. A few other people stood next to her, all of them older than her and louder than her. They stood in a circle, laughing loudly and pushing each other around.

Suddenly, Cara looked down and saw a flat rock that was a complete circle. It was a beautiful shade of blue. "At least something good might come out of this trip," Cara muttered, reaching to pick up the stone.

That was when the charter bus pulled up. Cara stood up straight and picked up her backpack. The rowdy kids next to her pushed their way onto the bus, and coming up the street were the rest of the campers. Cara stood in line after the rowdy people and found a seat near the front of the bus.

Then, as Cara looked out of the window, she realized that she had left her water bottle outside, on the ground, and since the trip was going to be a nonstop, four hour trip, she needed that water bottle.

After darting outside, grabbing the water bottle, and rushing back onto the bus, Cara sat down in her seat. She placed the water bottle down on the seat next to her, and then suddenly gasped. The beautiful blue stone was in the seat next to her.

Cara had not put the stone there. She hadn't even touched the stone. So how had it ended up in her seat?

Cara picked up the stone to examine it, and that was when everything went dark.

Screaming, Cara tried to drop the stone, but it was glued to her hand. Suddenly, Cara had a feeling that she had been slammed back against the seat of the bus, and vision returned.

She was alone on a what sounded like a plane. It was cold, and there were voices coming from a doorway to the left, but other than that, the place seemed abandoned. As Cara sat up, she had the strangest feeling that she was very far from home.

As Cara sat up, she heard yelling, and then something bright blue shot over her head. Screaming, Cara scrambled under a table as she heard whoever had shot at her shouting.

Something large, furry, and brown stood in front of the table, and Cara had time to smell it before the table was lifted up. Once Cara saw the bearlike face of the bigfoot-like monster that had lifted the table, she fainted.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on a couch with three people, two robots, and a monster in the room with her. Without thinking, Cara sat up, and suddenly everyone had pointed their weapons at her- the oldest human in the group having a green sword that seemed to be made out of a laser.

"Who are you?" asked one of the humans. He was wearing a white shirt and a navy blue vest which I didn't think anyone on Earth would wear.

"My name is Cara." Cara answered quickly, eyeing the gun that the man was pointing at her. "Look, I have no idea how I got here-"

"Oh, I know how you got here. You stowed away." The man interrupted. "So are you from the empire? Or are you one of Jabba's people?"

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked. "Where am I?"

The monster made a groaning sound, and Cara flinched.

"Wait!" The younger human said suddenly. "I know you!"

"What?"

"I know you! But you vanished before we got R2D2 back when he ran away, and so much happened since then-"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luke, remember?" He said.

"No, I don't. Who are the rest of you?" I asked.

"This is Old Ben- Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke told me, pointing towards the old man. "And that is Han Solo." He pointed to the other human.

"What are they?" I asked, pointing to the robots and the monster.

"That's Chewbacca, R2D2, and C3PO." Luke answered.

"Luke, are you positive that she's not a spy for the empire, one of Jabba's bounty hunters, or- god forbid- going to steal any of my money?" Han asked.

"I'm positive." Luke answered.

"Well, alright then." Han said. "I'm going to want extra for bringing her along."

Luke glared at Han but nodded his head.

"What are you guys doing?" Clara asked. "What's your big plan for the moment?"

"That's a suspicious question-" Han began, but Obi-Wan interrupted.

"I sense that she is not a danger." He told Han. "Set your mind at ease."

"Yeah, that's going to happen. We're going on the Death Star!"

"What?" I asked. "Why would you want to go to someplace called the Death Star?"

"To rescue a princess..." Luke replied with an unfocused look in his eyes. "We're the only ones who can help her."

"Well, then. Nothing makes you feel quite as good as that." I muttered sarcastically. "So what's the chance that you will survive the Death Star?"

"Almost none." Han answered angrily.

"What's the chance that I'll survive the Death Star?" I asked.

"Higher if you come with us, instead of staying on this ship." Obi-Wan told me.

"Well, isn't that wonderful."

Chewbacca made his growling sound, and I gave a little shriek, causing the others to start laughing. I glared at them, and that was when one of the robots made a beeping noise.

The robot that made the beeping noise was a smaller one, shaped like a trash can with blue paint here and there on it. Once it made the beeping noise, the other robot- a solid gold one the size and shape of a human- gasped.

"R2D2! What has gotten into you?" The gold robot, C3PO gasped.

I turned my attention back to the living creatures. "Does everyone have a gun like yours?" I asked Han.

"Everyone on the Death Star will." He promised.

"Everyone but one." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Who won't have a laser gun?" I asked.

"Darth Vader. He uses a lightsaber." Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Why does he get a different weapon?" I asked nervously.

"Because he knows how to use the power of the force, like me, and like how Luke will learn. The lightsaber is the weapon of the force."

"What is the force?" I asked.

As Obi-Wan Kenobi explained what the force was, there was suddenly a blue glow, and Han ran out of the room. "We're being pulled in!" He shouted.

We all ran into the room with Han, except for the robots. When I looked out of the window in that room, I screamed. For some reason, I had assumed that we were all on nice, stable, solid ground- _not _space.

A blue beam of light was all around the spaceship, and it was pulling us towards a massive grey structure that was floating in the middle of the nothingness that was space. It looked like it was still being built at the top, because it was clearly supposed to be a perfect circle but wasn't.

Within a couple of minutes that seemed to stretch on forever, we were inside of the Death Star. It was a busy place, full of people who were all wearing the same white uniform that appeared to be made out of plastic. All of them held the same kind of gun.

Two of the people outside prepared to walk inside, and I asked, "What are we going to do when they come in?"

Chewbacca and Han just laughed, and went into the adjoining room. There was the sound of something slapping the ground, and then Luke and Han came back dressed as the people in white.

"This is the deal. Chewbacca and the girl-"

"Cara-"

"Are going to pretend to be prisoners, while Luke and I pretend to be stormtroopers. The droids are going to come with us, and..."

"I can look for Leah on my own." Obi-Wan said.

With everything figured out, a pair of futuristic handcuffs were placed on me, and the same for Chewbacca. They weren't closed around my wrists, thank god.

We left the ship and ventured out into the open in the Death Star. I thought my heart was going to pound its way out of my chest.

Han and Luke walked with Chewbacca and me between them, and seemed to know where they were going, even though I knew neither one of them could have been on this _thing _before.

After about twenty minutes of walking in silence, we made it to the outside of where all the prisoners on the Deah Star were at. Two people wearing the plastic white were behind a counter in front of the door.

For some reason, as soon as Han and Luke started trying to talk their way in, I stopped paying attention to what was going on. That is, until I got pushed into a wall and a laser bullet hit the wall that my head had been in front of.

I screamed.

"Well, pay attention then!" Luke shouted at me as he grabbed a gun from the enemy and hit the person on the head with it. The person crumpled.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca had torn his handcuffs off and practically ripped the other guy to pieces.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." I whispered.

"I'll get the princess, you three stay here and make sure nothing happens." Luke said. Then he vanished behind the prisoner door.

Not long after that, some machine behind he counter buzzed and a voice said "we got reports of a disturbance. Is everything okay?"

I glanced around anxiously.

"Everything's fine." Han replied.

"You sure? Because screaming and yelling was heard."

"You don't sound very professional." Han told the voice.

"Okay, that's it. I've had a rough week. My girlfriend broke up with me and my wife wants to get a divorce." The voice said in a tone that hinted towards a rant. "I've tried really hard to keep it together. Now I'm going to send someone down there of you don't-"

Han shot the machine. "Oops." He muttered.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Well, talking wasn't helping." Han pointed out. "Sometimes you just have to, you know, shoot machines."

Just then, Luke came out of the prisoner area with a woman behind him. She had her brown hair braided into a two buns around her ears, and she was carrying Luke's gun.

"This is Princess Leah." Luke introduced.

Footsteps were heard around the corner of he hallway we were in.

"Let's go." Leah said, and we ran, choosing hallways at random. All of a sudden, we got to a narrow hallway that only I could fit through. The adults were stuck.

"Come on!" I should from inside the hallway.

"We can't fit! We're too big!" Luke cried.

Leah looked around and found a largish hatch that was locked. She snatched Han's gun and shot the lock, opened the hatch, and looked at the others. "We have to go through here." She told them.

"Give me back my gun-"

"Just go down there!" Leah snapped at Han. The footsteps of our pursuers got closer and closer, and so the adults jumped through the hatch.

There wasn't time for me to jump through, so I stayed in the narrow hallway and continued to run as fast as I could.

At the end of the narrow hallway was a normal- sized hallway, and I ran down that as fast as I could. I could still hear footsteps behind me.

Suddenly, I got to a place where everything was completely silent. There was a chair and a desk and that was it.

Since it was silent, I decided to rest. My heartbeat slowed and I tried to decide what to do. Should I hide here or try to make it back to Han's ship?

Obviously, the ship, and I knew that the adults would not wait for me to find it. I needed to find it _now._

I went back to running, and tried to retrace my steps back to the ship. Luckily, I didn't see or hear anyone as I headed back.

Finally, and by some miracle, I made it back to the place where Han's ship had been. The area was filled with the people who worked on the Death Star, and so I decided to make a mad dash for Han's ship.

Just as I started running though, the ship left. Just like that. I was trapped.

I backed up as fast as I could into the shadows, thankful that nobody had seen me. Then I looked over and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi's robe on the ground.

I walked over to it and picked it up. Did this mean that Obi-Wan was dead and vanished or did it mean that he had lost his mind and ran around this place naked?

Suddenly, someone behind me said, _"You," _and I spun around to see someone in all black with a black mask on so that I couldn't see their face.

"Excuse me?" I asked nervously. My voice was shaking.

The person pulled out a red lightsaber and swung it at my head.

I screamed, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When vision came back to me, I was in a line of twelve year olds, and we were standing on front of a crowd of other kids and teenagers. Everyone was wearing black robes, and the ceiling opened up to the sky.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the kids standing next to me.

"Seriously?" he replied. "This is only one of the biggest moments of our lives!"

"I'm sorry, but I really do not know what is going on." I told the kid. "Now, what's going on, and _where are we?" _

"We're in Hogwarts." The boy told me. "We're about to get sorted into our houses."

"Why is everyone wearing black robes?"

"Do you have amnesia or something?" The boy snapped. "You're supposed to know all of this- unless…" the boy's eyes grew wide. "Are you a muggle?"

"What's a muggle?" I asked.

"You are! You're a muggle who wandered onto the Hogwarts property-"

"_Seriously! _Am I the _only _one who has read _Hogwarts, a History_?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked. "Muggles simply _can't _wander onto school property."

"Will someone please tell me what a muggle is?" I shouted, and at once everyone in the school looked over at me.

Great. Now I had the attention of a school of witches.

"Who is _that?" _asked an old woman with a bun in her hair.

I started backing up as the kids around me started to glare at me. Just as I thought I was going to be killed by, of all things, a group of adolescents, someone shouted, "Is that Harry Potter?"

The attention was turned away from me, and I ran out of the large room full of people.

Outside of the Great Hall, I began to search for the front door out of the school. Instead of finding the door, I found a group of transparent ghostly people and screamed.

The ghosts turned to look at me. One of them was fat and short, and the other one was a young girl with glasses.

"Oh, look, another person!" The girl ghost wailed. "The one day that we ghosts get to be in peace, and the peace is _ruined!"_

"Don't listen to Myrtle," the other ghost told me. "She's had a bad day."

"I'm right _here, _you know!" Myrtle shouted, and flew off through a wall.

The remaining ghost turned back to me. "Are you lost?" he asked me.

"Um, no, how do you get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, the door is right there." The ghost told me.

"No, I mean out of the school."

"I'm afraid there is no way out of the school grounds at the moment. Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain, though, so-"

"I'm in _Britain?"_

"Yes. How did you not know that?"

I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" The ghost asked me.

"I'm fine." I told the ghost. "At least, I think I am."

"Okay." The ghost said happily, and started humming.

I started staring at a picture of a flower in a field of grass to pass the time. Then the ghost asked, "Are you ready to go back to the feast?"

"Oh, no. I don't want to go back there."

"But you have to go back there. You clearly haven't been sorted yet, and there might still be time for you. You might even end up in Hufflepuff!"

"I don't want to end up in a house in a school of witchcraft!"

"No, no, no, no, no, it's witchcraft and _wizardry." _The ghost corrected.

"I almost got attacked by a line of twelve year olds-"

"They're eleven-"

"Until someone shouted the name Harry Potter and I managed to get away-"

"_Harry Potter _is here?" The ghost asked. "Where? At the feast? I have to get his autograph!"

"Wait!" I shouted as the ghost flew away. The ghost ignored me and went through the wall, and I was left alone.

Since there was nothing left to do but walk on, I started to walk.

As I walked through what looked like an old torture room, I saw a small black cat with bulging yellow eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked it, and then it vanished into the shadows.

"Intruder!" I suddenly heard someone yell behind me, and I took off running. Again. For like the third time that day.

I came across a door and ran to open it- and then slammed into the wall. I groaned as I realized that the door had been painted onto the wall.

I heard the sound of laughter, and saw that the paintings were _alive and moving._

"It's a wall, moron," One of the paintings yelled at me.

"I know that _now," _I snapped at it. Then I started running again.

I got to a staircase and started to run up it.

All of a sudden, it started to move. It rotated so that it ended up on the other side of the second floor of the school, where there was a whole _crowd _of people.

None of the people noticed me on the stairs, so I joined their group and followed along a little behind them.

The students went up another floor and then went behind a door that was pretending to be a curtain, and then finally got to another door with an eagle head doorknock on it.

A girl at the front of the group turned to face the rest of us. "In order to get into the Ravenclaw common room, you have to answer a question."

A boy in the middle of the group raised his hand. "What if sometimes we can't-"

After a moment of silence, the girl in charge asked, "Can't what?"

The boy held up his index finger for a few seconds. Then he finished. "What if we can't speak?"

"Then just wait until you can speak." The girl answered. "Any more questions? No?" and then she turned to the door, knocked on it three times, and waited.

"_How are wands made?" _The door asked the girl.

The girl answered in a quiet voice, and the door swung open to let her in.

One by one, all of the Ravenclaws had to answer a question asked by the door. All of the questions had answers that I wouldn't know the answer to.

Finally, though, it was my turn. I glanced at the twenty people behind me who looked exhausted, and then looked at the door.

"Please be easy," I whispered, and knocked on the door.

"_How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"_

I stared at the door. "I don't know. How many deer could a reindeer rain if a reindeer could rain deer?"

"_How many necks could a necklace lace if a necklace could lace necks?"_

I turned to face the twenty people behind me. "I think your door is broken."

"Then fix it!" someone shouted.

I turned back to the door. "Can you please open for me? I need a place to sleep tonight and I'll be gone tomorrow."

_"How much snow could a snowman snow if a snowman could snow men?"_

"That one doesn't even make sense!" I told the door.

_"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy was he?"_

"Fuzzy was fuzzy because hair is different than fur. Now let me in!" I answered.

The door swung open to reveal a navy blue room. A spiral staircase went up to the ceiling, and another one went down under the ground. A bust with a tiara on its head was in the middle of the room.

I darted in before the door could close.

Once inside the Ravenclaw hideout, I found a chair that nobody was sitting in and fell into an extremely deep sleep.

_BANG!_

I jumped out of the chair and hit my head on a book that just happened to be floating over my head.

The girl who had been leading the group of Ravenclaws before was standing over me, frowning.

"Why aren't you in class?" She snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not even dressed like a witch. Ravenclaws are supposed to be the best! We can't have a slacker dragging us down!" The girl shouted.

"What?" I asked again.

"Do you even know what your classes are? Of course not! I'll bet you missed breakfast!"

At the mention of food, my eyes started to water, and I realized how truley hungry I really was.

"Is there any place I can get food?" I asked the girl.

The girl just snorted and left the room.

I stood up and left the Ravenclaw common room in search of food. If this place had food, they had to have a kitchen.

The hallways were quiet and dark, which seemed eerie now that there was no one around.

I reached a staircase and stepped on it nervously, afraid it would start to rotate. It didn't.

"Thank you, staircase," I muttered, and then stepped on the next step- which vanished the second I put my weight on it. I fell forward and my foot got stuck in the vanishing step.

After spending ten minutes trying to get my foot out, I gave up and just waited for someone to help me, thinking about how hungry I was.

Finally, two twins walked by on the floor below the staircase. "Hey!" I shouted at them. "Can you help me!"

They turned to look at me, and at once started laughing.

"How did you get up there?" One of them called.

"It's a long story!" I shouted back. "Can you please help me?"

The boys walked closer, and I realized that they were twins, both with red hair and freckles.

"What's your name?" One of them asked me, while the other one tried to pull my foot out of the staircase.

"Cara." I answered. "What's-"

My foot came loose, and I slid down the rest of the staircase, headfirst, screaming.

The twins raced down the staircase behind me, laughing their heads off. When I finally got to the bottom, I was face-to-face with the black cat from the night before.

When the twins saw the cat, they stopped laughing.

"Well, we need to leave." One of hen told me as I got to my feet. Then they sprinted away from the cat.

I sprinted after them. "What's wrong with the cat?" I asked.

"When Mrs. Norris is around, Filch is not far behind." One twin answered, and they ran behind a tapestry.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Fred and George Weasley." They both answered at once.

We came across a staircase and ran up it, and then ran down a random hallway. When we got to the end, we saw that it was blocked.

"Other way," George said, and we turned to run back the way we came. When we got back to the staircase, we saw Filch coming up the stairs.

Filch was old and had greasy hair and a warty face. His teeth looked broken and his back was hunched.

The twins and I turned to run back down the hallway. When we got to the end, we turned back to face the angry old man that was Filch.

"Quick! There!" Fred shouted, and pulled us into a door that I knew had not been there before. On the other side of the door was a broom closet with a peephole in the door.

Fred stared out of the peephole and we all held our breath as we waited for Filch to either find us or leave us.

Finally, Fred told us, "He's gone."

I opened the door and left the broom closet. "Where did that door come from? It wasn't here before." I asked.

"Who knows? Who cares?" George replied.

My stomach gave a loud rumble. "Do you happen to know where the food in this place is?"

"Follow us," Fred replied, and led the way to the third floor. Eventually, we came across a large pairing of a fruit bowl.

"Haha." I told them. "Very funny."

Neither one of them said anything. George reached up to tickle a pear in the drawing. The pear gave a loud giggle, and turned into a doorknob, which George used to open the painting.

He went through the doorway first, and then I went. Then I screamed.

There were a bunch of creatures behind the door that weren't human. They had leathery skin and large bat ears, and had different sized noses. They all wore white pillow cases and had large eyes, and only were as tall as my waist.

"What are they?" I gasped.

"House elves!" Fred replied.

One of the house elves walked over to us. "What does master Fred and master George want to eat?" It asked.

"Anything that's ready." George told it.

"Yes, sir." The house elf replied, and bowed.

"Thank you, Doppy." George told it.

Within seconds, the elf was back with a bowl of stew, which it handed directly to me.

"Thank you." I told Doppy.

As I ate as much of the stew as I could, Fred and George started asking me questions.

"Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Fred asked me.

"I'm not supposed to be here." I told them. "I was teleported here from space."

Both of them looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Are you a muggle?"

"What's a muggle?" I asked.

"Non Magic folk." George answered.

"Then yes. I am a muggle." I told them.

A bell rang, and Fred and George jumped to their feet. "We have to go. We can't skip another class."

Then they left the kitchen before I could do anything else.

Doppy walked up to me. "Are you finished?" She asked me.

"Yes- actually, can you show me the way out of this school?" I asked.

Doppy frowned. "I can't, miss. I have to finish cooking."

I left the kitchen without saying anything else.

People had now filled the hallway, so I tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Do you know how to get out of this building?" I asked.

"You have Care of Magical Creatures?" The student asked.

"Yes," I lied.

"Then follow me." They said, and I followed them, all the way down the stairs to a huge front door. When we walked out of the door, I looked back and saw the huge building that I had been in- it was a castle.

"Wow, that place is _huge!"_ I said as I came out of the massive castle.

The student that I was following had walked on, so I followed after them, past a lake, and over to a large tree.

The tree looked dark and ominous, and its branches waved around threateningly. "What kind of tree is that?" I asked.

"It's a whomping willow," The student told me.

I walked up to the tree, and reached out to touch it.

All of a sudden, something hard hit me from the left, and I was sent flying. The tree was writhing, trying to get out of the ground. A huge branch reached out to hit me over the head-

Then suddenly everything vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, I was in a dark warehouse. It easily looked like the kind of place that a serial killer would live in, or kill in, or make their base in… I wanted to leave.

Suddenly, though, I heard voices, and so I scooted behind a shelf and held my breath and tried to spy on who was coming.

A short man with black hair and a black coat entered the warehouse, and behind him was a woman carrying what looked like an unconscious girl over her shoulder. When the pair got to the middle of the warehouse, the woman dropped the girl, and the short man grabbed a nearby chair, and pulled it to the middle of the warehouse. The woman put the girl in the chair, and took chains (I couldn't tell from where) and tied them around the girl, trapping her to the chair.

"Tell me when she wakes up," the short man told the woman, and I realized that he had a british accent. Was I still in Britain?

The woman nodded and turned around, and when I saw her eyes, I nearly gasped. Her eyes were solid black.

The short man left, but the woman stayed, so I was stuck behind that shelf. To make things difficult, I started to get hungry again, and my stomach decided that it wasn't going to shut up. Finally, though, the girl woke up, and the woman left to get the short man.

"Help!" The girl shouted while the woman was gone.

Deciding to help the girl, I backed out from behind the shelf and went to the girl. "I'm going to try to help you out." I told her as I started to try to undo the chains.

The girl hissed at me and I glanced at her and screamed. There was a row of fangs from the top of her gums that stretched down past her normal teeth. She was clearly a vampire.

I heard footsteps, and ran back to my hiding spot. As soon as I had settled, the short man and the woman came back in.

The vampire snarled at the short man. "Crowley," She growled. "I should have known."

I was shocked. The girl sounded much older than she looked.

Crowley turned to Black Eyes and said, "Get me my apron and my tools."

Black Eyes vanished. Crowley turned back to the Vampire. "Where are the Winchesters?" He asked the vampire.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." The vampire snapped.

Crowley smiled. "At least this will be fun." He said, and Black Eyes returned with a white apron and a small metal table and a box. Crowley put on the apron and opened the box and carefully took a drill out of it.

The vampire made a strange sound when it saw the drill and quicklys started talking. "I'm not kidding, I don't know where the Winchesters are and I've never seen them in my life-"

"Don't be stupid." Crowley interrupted. "I know that the Winchesters killed a member of your nest and since then you've been hunting them. I also know that just yesterday, you got into a fight with them in which you barely escaped with your life. I don't know why you're not just telling me where they are."

"Maybe it's because you're an asshole who tried to kill the leader of my nest and ruin us all. Or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that once I tell you everything, I'm going to be dead. As long as you don't know, I'm alive." The vampire snapped.

Crowley plunged the drill into the vampire's am, and blood started to seep out of her arm, looking like a thick syrup. I expected the vampire to start screaming in pain, but instead she just started laughing.

"Guess what, Crowley. It doesn't hurt!" She laughed.

Crowley looked stricken. "What?" He asked, and then started pulling all of his torture devices out of the metal box, and used them all on the vampire. Nothing hurt the vampire, and the more he cut her up, the faster it seemed that her skin repaired itself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Crowley shouted. "Why isn't this working?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." The vampire sneered. "I'm not an idiot."

Crowley didn't speak for a moment. Then he asked, "Tell me... If I blind you, will it be permanant?"

The vampire didn't answer.

Crowley carefully picked up a needle and held it up to his face. "I think this will be nice and painful, don't you?"

"That's not going to work." The vampire told Crowley quickly, but she looked too nervous to be telling the truth.

"Remember," Crowley told the vampire. "Demons beat vampire."

Then he plunged the needle into the vampire's eye, and she screamed. I had to cover my ears.

After that, everything went downhill. The vampire was being tortured, and there was nothing I could do about it, and I couldn't leave. The best I could do was cover my ears and close my eyes and hope it ended quickly.

It didn't. It stretched out forever, for hours, and finally, by the end, the vampire was dead.

"Clean up this mess." Crowley said to Black Eyes, and left.

I considered sneaking out of the warehouse, but I wasn't sure if I could make it. I also didn't like my chances of trying to fight my way out- it Black Eyes and Crowley were demons ready to torture and kill people, who knows what they would do to me if I lost?

I waited for Black Eyes to finish cleaning and then when she left, I left the shelf.

I found the door out of the warehouse, but when I opened it, I saw that it led to a hallway, and not to daylight.

I followed the hallway for some time, reading some of the messages on the walls to calm me down.

Demons Rule!

A torture blade is a good blade!

The Winchesters will rue the day!

Twilight Sparkle is the best!

Blinking, I read the last message again. "What the... This world has a brony demon?" I asked aloud.

"Indeed it does." Was the unexpected reply. I spun around and saw the demon, Crowley.

"What do you want?" I asked, terrified.

"First, I want to know why you're in my warehouse and how you got here." Crowley told me.

"I kind of... Teleported... Into here." I told the demon. "I didn't choose to come here, I swear."

"What's your name?" Crowley asked me.

"Cara." I answered.

"What are you? A human? An angel?" Crowley asked, and I laughed nervously.

"Definitely not an angel." I replied. Then it hit me. "This world has angels? Like, real, living angels?"

"So a human then." Was Crowley's response. "Get ready to die."

I turned to run, but only got as good five steps before getting slammed and stuck to the wall.

"Really? You're going to use the force on me?" I cried.

"What is this 'force' that you speak of?" Crowley asked.

Quickly, I explained everything Obi-Wan had told me about the force, leaving Crowley amused.

"So you think I'm a Sith Lord." He mused after I had finished.

"Well, no, I think you're a demon. I heard you-"

"What do you mean, heard me?" Crowley asked.

"I may have been trapped behind a shelf while you tortured vampire girl." I answered.

Crowley raised his hand. "All the more reason to kill you now," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and someone shouted "let the girl go!"

I looked over to see two men at the end of the hall, one of them carrying a knife.

"Hello, boys." Crowley said to them.

"Let the girl go." The taller of the two men repeated.

The shorter one held up a knife. "I've got this," he pointed out. "It can kill you."

"No it can't!" Crowley snorted. "At lest it can injure me. The only things that can kill me are a few other special knives, and cross dressers."

I saw the two men pause. Then the taller ove said, "be right back," and vanished, leaving the smaller one behind.

"What's he planning, Squirrel?" Crowley asked the one who stayed behind.

"No idea." Was Squirrel's answer.

"Your name is Squirrel?" I laughed. "What hellhole did I land in this time?"

There was another loud bang, and the taller one came back... dressed as a ballerina. Wearing pink. Complete with a tutu. Little tiara in his hair. Little plastic fairy wand in hand.

I cracked up, but it was nothing compared to what Crowley did.

"MOOSE! YOU HAVE KILLED ME!" He cried dramatically, and raced into the warehouse as fast as his short little legs could carry his fat little body. I sank to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Moose and Squirrel asked, racing over to me. When I looked up, Moose was wearing normal clothes again.

"I'm fine." I told them. "Please tell me that your names are not actually Moose and Squirrel."

"My name is Sam." The once Crowley called Moose said. "This is my brother, Dean."

"I'm Cara." I told them.

"Where is your family?" They asked me.

"I don't have any family here." I told them. "I'm from a different world."

"You're an alien?" Dean asked, backing up.

"No." I replied.

"A fairy?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like a fairy?"

"So you're a human from a different world..." Dean muttered.

"Hey, do you guys know someplace I can live until I vanish again?" I asked.

And that was how the four day straight-driving road trip began. In that time, I learned two things: the two brothers rarely slept, and they thought I had some kind of information on Crowley or the angels or someone named Abbadon. That was the only reason they were helping me.

We finally got to the Winchesters' secret base just as Eric Clampton's Layla came on the radio. I loved that song, but Dean turned it off.

"You're not going to let the song finish?" I asked when Dean turned off the radio.

"No. We're here." He answered.

I looked up ad saw that the road path led straight into a cliff wall. "Are we going to Batman this or something? Is that cliff a hologram or something?" I asked.

"Or something." Sam answered.

"Right. Well, then." I muttered.

The stone wall opened as we drove into it, revealing a dark tunnel behind it. We drove through that, and the. Came out in a dark basement-garage place. There were tons of cars and motorcycles in there.

"These are some nice cars," I commented as I passed a yellow and black motorcycle.

"My baby's not good enough?" Dean asked angrily, clearly offended. I glanced back at his Impala.

"No, it's fine-"

"Fine's the best you can come up with?" Dean wailed.

"No- it's beautiful." I corrected quickly, hoping to calm him down.

"You better think so." He muttered, like a six year old who felt the need to get the last word in.

"How long does it ususally take for you to vanish?" Sam asked me.

"Less than a day, it seems." I told him.

"You do realize that you've been in this world for four days now, right?" Sam asked.

Suddenly I got a headache and a not-so-good feeling. "What if I don't vanish back into my normal world?" I asked aloud.

"You will." Sam promised. "In what circumstances have you teleported previously?"

"When I was about to... die." I answered. "That's it! You guys have to try to kill me!"

"Are you insane?" Dean asked.

"No." I promised. "Please, try to kill me!"

"Alright..." Dean said, and pointed a gun at me. After a glance at Sam, he fired.

And I vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

When I reappeared somewhere, I was in a huge room that was obviously a spaceship. It wasn't quite like Hans's ship, which had been arranged like a house, but it has the same darkness in it. When I looked up, I could see brass metal plates along the walls and ceiling.

Slowly I spun around, and to my complete and utter shock, saw a man standing behind me.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed.

"Aaaahhh!" He screamed.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed louder.

"AAAAHHH!"

"AGGGHHHH!"

"AGGGHHHH!"

Bang!

"What's going on?" A woman yelled, and I looked over to see a young blonde woman. She was wearing all pink and had more makeup on than necessary.

"Who are you?" I cried. "Where am I?"

The man seemed to have calmed down. "I'm the Doctor." He said carefully. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cara." I answered.

"what's that in your hand?" The woman asked me.

I looked at my hand and saw the blue stone that I had touched. It was sticking to the palm of my hand.

I screamed again. "What is it?" I shouted.

"Quiet!" The Doctor yelled. "Let me think!"

Then he walked into a different room.

I turned to the woman. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." She answered.

"You and the Doctor both have British accents. Are we in Britain?" I asked cautiously.

"No." Rose answered carefully, as though I might explode.

"Are we in space?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"This isn't the first spaceship I've been on." I answered.

The Doctor burst back into the room. In his hand he held a small cylindrical device.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor replied.

He grabbed my hand with the stone and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it. The screwdriver made an odd buzzing noise, and the stone started to smoke.

"What's it doing?" I shouted.

"This thing on your hand isn't a stone." The Doctor said. "It's a universe jumper."

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked.

"It means that it jumps between universes." The Doctor answered.

"I got that. What does that mean for me?" I asked.

"It means that you will continue to jump between universes." The Doctor told me. "Something which is simply amazing, because not even the TARDIS can do that."

"What's the TARDIS?"

"This spaceship." Rose answered. "It can travel anywhere in time or space."

"But not between universes." The Doctor told me. "This piece of work is simply amazing! Now, tell me.. Have you visited the same universe twice?"

I shook my head. "I haven't, but I think I will."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I met someone named Luke, who claimed to have seen me before, a few days earlier. I hadn't seen him before."

The Doctor hissed. "Time travel is dangerous. You mustn't change the future."

"But I don't even know what the future is! All I know for sure is that when I'm about to die, it teleports me."

"Well, I had hoped you'd know more, seeing as how I just gave you plenty of information on it." The Doctor snapped. "Stupid apes, always ignoring the only things that can help them."

"Did you just call yourself a thing?" I muttered nervously.

The Doctor hissed again.

"What was with the supid apes comment?" I asked. "He doesn't talk like he's human."

"He's not." Rose told me. "He's an alien."

"Well, okay then. Awesome." I replied, startled. "You'd never be able to tell just by looking at him."

"We're headed off to the Waspish Falls." Rose told me. "I suppose you're going to come along with us."

"I kind of hope not," I told her. "What's out of this door?"

I walked over to the door and opened it.

That was when I realized something. I didn't belong in space.

True terror settled over me as I gazed at the vast emptiness. There were countless stars everywhere, sone close enough to look like the moon. An occasional rock floated past the doorway I stood in, and I realized that there was nothing separating me from that emptiness.

I shuddered, and fought to move from where I stood, but I couldn't. It was like I had been paralyzed.

Finally, Rose asked, "What do you think?"

"It's terrifying." I replied, and finally I was able to move. I slammed the door shut and backed away from it.

"Nobody has ever said that." The Doctor said, and I realized that he had come back.

"Is there a calmer place in here?" I asked. "Like a library?"

"I'll show you." Rose offered, so I followed her into a hallway.

It seemed to stretch on forever, and had many hallways stretching off to the sides of it. Rose made a turn, and eventually stopped at a large door.

Inside the door was a massive library. It was full of books, which were lined up on shelves so high they reached the ceiling- which was at least three floors up.

Most of the books I came across were written in different languages- letters ranged from hieroglyphics to squiggly lines. One book's title even looked like a scribble.

Then there were the scrolls, which were hidden in a smaller room behind all the shelves. They were marked with tags at the ends of them.

Suddenly I saw one with greek letters on it. I picked up the scroll and opened it, and saw that the entire thing was covered in greek letters.

"That's the original version of The Odyssey," Rose told me.

"Have you ever read it?" I asked, and Rose laughed.

"I don't read Ancient Greek."

The deeper I got into the library, the darker it got, and even through Rose was right behind me, I was still getting nervous. Finally, I got to what seemed like the darkest part of the library.

In the center of the dark spot was a pedestal with a book on it. The book was closed, and written in a language I hadn't seen before- not even in the library.

"What book is this?" I asked Rose.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Do you know what language this is?"

"No."

I went to open the book, but just as I was about to touch it, an alarm went off and the ground suddenly slanted. I fell into the wall and lost track of Rose.

Books started falling on me, and I curled into a ball and covered my head and tried not to scream or puke.

All of a sudden, everything evened out.

"Rose?" I shouted. No answer.

After dragging myself out of the pile of books that had tried to bury me, I searched for an exit or for Rose. Either one I found I would have been happy with.

Instead I found a window.

We were no longer in space. Everything outside the window was orange, like a desert. The sky was an odd pink color.

I started running, trying to find the door.

Instead, I tripped over Rose, who was tripping over a loose book.

"How do we get out of here?" I shouted, right after I screamed.

Rose took off sprinting, and I followed as best I could. Finally, we made it to the door out of that library.

"Where are we?" I asked Rose. "What planet are we on? I looked out a window and everything was orange-"

"Oh, the windows here just show random images. More likely, we're going to fly into a star-"

"What?" I screamed.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. The Doctor always fixes everything."

"Even flying into a star?" I cried.

Suddenly the Doctor came running around a corner.

"Good! You're here! We have a problem!" The Doctor said.

"Does it involve flying into a star?" I asked.

"No! Who told you that?" The Doctor asked, and then glanced at Rose. "You didn't tell her that, did you?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because if you don't get off the TARDIS in exactly five minutes, we will be cast into the gravitational field of a star."

"Where's the nearest place to die?" I asked.

"The control room of the TARDIS- which is five minutes away." The Doctor answered. "Come on, we have to run."

The three of us sprinted back to the control room, and as we ran, I asked, "why do I have to leave?"

"Your universe jumper is interfering with the TARDIS. We can't steer, or time travel, and are hurtling towards a star."

"Oh." I muttered. "Well, at least I won't die once I jump ship."

After a few minutes of running down a tunnel with barely lit lights, we made it back to the control room of the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, and I saw the star we were spinning towards. It was enormous and a brilliant shade of blue. Surrounding it was total blackness.

"Right." I said as I stood at the edge of the TARDIS. "I can do this... I can jump into the most horrific thing I can think of."

"You'll teleport instantly." The Doctor told me."Go on. You gave six seconds."

I took a deep breath, and then fell forwards into space.

I didn't teleport instantly. I sank and spun first, seeing the TARDIS above me- which was, by the way, a blue box- and then seeing emptiness. There was no sound at all, and there was no air- not that I could have breathed if I wanted to.

All of a sudden, I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

All around me there were people running around, smiling happily. Snow was on the ground, and my god- it was freezing.

I ducked into the nearest building and then took an actual look at where I was.

It looked like a candy store, but the candy names were all weird. Chocolate Frogs. Acid Pops. Cockroach Clusters.

My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten in- what- a day? So I picked up a handful of Sugar Quills and went up to the register to pay.

"Seven galleons." Said the woman at the register. I started going through the pockets of my jeans, looking for some money, but instead all I found was my iPod and its speaker.

"If you can't pay, go to the back of the line." The woman said in the same bored voice. "There are other paying customers."

Suddenly, someone cried, "Cara?"

I spun around to see an older Fred. Or George. Whichever twin this was.

"Hello..."

"Fred."

"Right, I couldn't tell." I replied. "Where's George?"

"He's at Zonko's." Fred answered.

"If you're not going to pay, then just leave." The woman said.

"Alright, we'll leave." I declared angrily, and left the store. Fred followed.

"So what happened to you? You vanished for a year!" Fred asked me.

"A year? Really?"

"What exactly do those questions mean?" Fred asked nervously.

So I explained everything that the Doctor told me to Fred.

"Blimey." He said when I finished. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't-"

BANG!

A disgusting smell filled the air and at once Fred and I covered our noses. A grey-brown fog filled the air, and through it came the figures of George and a stranger accompanying him.

The stranger was tall, black, and had dreadlocks in his hair. He was holding a leash, and at the end of that leash was a turantula.

"Holy shi-"

"This is Lee Jordan." Fred interrupted.

George walked up to me and tapped my forehead. "Fred, did you really find the mysterious Cara?"

Fred grinned. "Pay up."

George handed Fred twelve gold coins, and then turned to Lee. "Pay up." He said.

Lee handed George twelve gold coins.

"You made a bet against yourself?" Fred asked, incredulous.

"Insurance." George replied.

"Yeah, but what if you had won?" Fred pointed out.

"You made a bet on me?" I asked.

"Technically not. We made a bet on who would find you."

"How did you know one of you would find me?"

"Everything at Hogwarts shows up twice or thrice."

"So where did you vanish off to?" George asked me.

Once again, I explained.

We all just kind of sat there for a minute. Then Lee asked, "now what?"

"Now we find something to eat," I told them as my stomach gave a massive growl.

We headed up to a place called The Three Broomsticks. It was warm inside, but uncomfortably crowded- there was hardly any space between the tables.

The four of us sat at a table and George went to get drinks. He came back with something called butterbeer, and a tray of breadsticks.

I devoured that tray. It didn't stand a chance. Before two minutes was even spent in that restaurant, George had to get another tray of food.

Finally, Lee said, "I'm not sure if I believe all of this. I mean, a universe jumper? And an invisible one? Where's the proof, exactly?"

"Where's the proof that you're really wizards?" I shot back. "I haven't seen any magic."

"You were in Hogwarts. You were almost crushed by the Whomping Willow. What more proof do you need?" Fred asked.

"Prove that you can jump universes." Lee demanded.

"Okay, where's the closest place to die?" I asked.

"Isn't there a simpler, less dangerous way?" Fred asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly the people in the table next to ours shouted, and George and I both jumped, knocking our table over and spilling the butterbeer all over ourselves.

Fred and Lee almost died to laughter.

"Stop laughing." I snapped quietly. "You wouldn't be laughing if-" I stopped as I saw George cracking up- almost literally.

I stomped into the bathroom to clean my shirt and pants. As I finished and washed my hands, my hand started to glow.

And out of it came something large and thin, with enormous ears and light colored fur. It held a rabbit and was a cartoon.

Bugs Bunny came out of my hand.

Naturally, I screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

The twins and Lee came running as Bugs came out of the bathroom.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" The amazing giant rabbit asked as he looked around.

"I believe you now." Lee whispered.

"How do we get rid of it?" I asked. "What do we do?"

"You're the only expert."

"I'm an expert? Where did you get that idea from?"

"You have to do something."

All of a sudden, the cartoon rabbit started to mutate. Its fur turned black and its eyes turned orange, and the carrot it held turned into a cigar.

"What the hell..." I muttered as Bugs transformed into something that was most definitely not bugs.

The evil rabbit stretched and then looked at all the people in the restaurant. "I... Am... Free!" It declared in a voice that was extremely deep.

And then it took the nearest candle, and started a fire.


	6. Chapter 6

So there I was, in a restaurant in wizardland, starting at a quickly spreading fire that had been caused by an evil giant rabbit that I had somehow let loose.

Typical.

The twins grabbed my arms and pulled me out, while most of the nearby wizards sprang to their feet and brought out their wands and started to spray water at the fire that was quickly spreading.

Once back out in the freezing cold, we noticed that Lee wasn't with us.

"Where's Lee?" George asked.

"I don't know!"

The three of us turned to look at the building, where the fire was beating the wizards. In fact, most of them were fleeing from the building.

"He must still be inside." I said, walking towards the building.

Fred pulled me back. "The fire's turning green, that can't be safe-"

Suddenly, the building exploded, and we were flung across the street.

The evil rabbit walked out of the ruins of the building and marched straight up to me. In its hand was a curtain rod. Fred and George had both been knocked out, so I would get no help from them. The rabbit held the curtain rod directly over my eye, as though he were going to stab me with it-

and then I jumped universes again.

Now standing over me was the person wearing all black- black helmet, cape, and suit. I could hear him breathing, and in the back of my mind it occurred to me that that man was being kept alive by a machine.

"Who are you?"

I scrambled to my feet, remembering how this person had tried to kill me the first time I saw them.

"Who are you?" They repeated. "Answer me or die."

"Well, that's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" I asked, and then had to immediately jump out of the way as a gloved hand tried to break my head open.

"I will not ask again. Who are you?"

"I'm Cara."

"How did you appear here? Where did you come from?"

"I'm magical."

"Be serious."

"No, seriously. I'm like the most magical magic person in this universe and a few others."

"There is no such thing as magic. Now answer me."

"I did. I'm Miss Magic-"

Instantly, I couldn't breathe, and my feet lifted off the ground. The person had his hand up, and I realized that he was choking me without actually choking me. How exactly that would help me though, I wasn't sure, since I was close to blacking out.

Suddenly, he stopped, and I slumped to the floor. Once I caught my breath, I said, "You have to teach me how to do that."

"Impossible. You don't have the force."

"What is the force?" I asked.

I swear, behind that huge mask-helmet thing that guy was wearing, he had a smirk on his face. "True magic."

"No, no no. I've seen true magic, and sorry, but that ain't it. That's something different."

"Would you like me to choke you again?"

"Who are you?"

"Darth Vader."

"Do I hear a hint of smugness in your voice?" I asked.

"I can still choke you." Vader reminded me lazily.

"Right. Well..." I said, backing up and looking for a way out. "I need to go."

"There is no place to go." Vader told me.

"Right." I remembered. "Midst of space. Completely forgot. Well, if you see an evil bunny anywhere, let me know." I darted out of the room.

Even though I was I space and couldn't escape, I could still hide, and I had a general idea of where some ships- like Han's- were held. I could wait for him and the others to show up and hide on their ship.

Except I didn't know when they would come. It could be days, or they could have already come and gone.

I still decided to run to the area and wait.

All of a sudden, I made a wrong turn, and found myself in one of the most crowded rooms I had ever been in.

As one, all the Stormtroopers turned to look at me.

"Um, hi." I said to the crowd of stormtroopers. "Hello."

The nearest stormtrooper pointed his gun at me. "Who are you?"

"Your boss." I said, sarcastically, deciding that if I was going to die here, I was going to be sarcastic to the end.

However, the stormtrooper thought I was serious.

"If you are my boss, then why aren't you in uniform?"

"This is my uniform." I said, gesturing to my now dirty and slightly torn up clothes I was wearing.

"No, it's not." The stormtrooper said, probably frowning behind his mask.

I faked a gasp. "You dare talk to your boss like that? What is this place coming to?"

The stormtrooper dropped his gun. "I'm so sorry!" he wailed.

"What are you doing to my clones?"

I froze. Even though Darth Vader breathed like a monster, I hadn't noticed him come up. I turned around slowly.

"Mentally terrorizing them?" I said in a small voice.

All of a sudden, there was a large red flash from behind me, and it almost blinded me. Several stormtroopers fell to the ground.

After the flash went away, I turned slowly to see the evil rabbit in the middle of about fifty unconscious stormtroopers. It grinned evilly, and then pranced away out a doorway at the other end of the room.

I glanced back at Darth Vader, who seemed to be frozen, and then ran after the rabbit.

I followed the little pest as fast as I could, all the way to a deserted part of the Death Star- and then it vanished.

I looked around for it, and then the lights shut off.

"No!" I shouted. "I don't want to be a horror movie victim!"

"But horror movies are such fun," the rabbit said in a singsong voice. I still couldn't see or tell where it was, so I backed up against a wall.

"Who are you?" I asked the rabbit.

"Vigo the Destroyer."

"Of what?"

"What?"

"What are you the destroyer of?"

"What do you think?" Vigo the rabbit asked.

"Butterflies?"

"Let's be serious." Vigo snapped. "What do you think I'm the destroyer of?"

"Worlds?"

"Seriously? It's not that dramatic."

"Then I don't know." I said to the rabbit. "Don't all evil creatures like to brag about what they like to destroy, like happiness or peace or-"

"Fine, fine, just shut up." Vigo interrupted. "I'm the destroyer of lives."

"Because that's more dramatic than worlds." I shouted at Vigo.

"I'm the destroyer of both worlds and lives." a third voice chimed in.

"Nobody asked you, Vader!" I screamed. "So, rabbit, you're a murderer, pretty much?"

"It's Vigo, and it's serial killer." Vigo corrected.

"Doesn't matter." I replied. "So why were you trapped inside the universe jumper?"

"You have a universe jumper?" Vader cried. "You mean I could take control of entire universes?"

"No, you stupid maniac." I said to Vader. "You don't get the universe jumper."

"awww…" Vader moaned.

"Can someone turn on the light?" I asked.

"I like the dark." Vigo said.

"I don't!" I cried.

"I like the dark side." Vader added.

"Vader, this conversation doesn't involve you!" I screamed. "Go away!"

Vader ran away sobbing.

"You're almost as bad as me!" Vigo told me. "You just made a dark lord almost as bad as me run away in tears!"

"Did you just say you were a dark lord?" I asked nervously.

"One of the best." Vigo confirmed proudly. "I am one of the greats, like Voldemort."

"What?"

"You know what? I give up talking to you." he said, and suddenly I was in bright sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

"That asshole!" I shouted as I registered that Vigo must have tried to kill me. "That- little-"

I stopped my little tantrum as I realized just where I was and just how much trouble I was in. There were two suns, and it was burning. I could almost feel the skin melting off my arms. Sand was everywhere, so it was impossible for me to distinguish any difference in the landscape.

"Help!" I shouted, not expecting to get any help. My prediction about help was right; nobody came.

I started to walk miserably, upset that I had almost been attacked by a rabbit- a rabbit of all things. Finally and suddenly, I saw a dark shape on the horizon.

I started to sprint to it, but realized quickly that sprinting was too exhausting for the difference I was covering, and my pace slowed to a jog, which slowed to an exhausted walk, which slowed to me lying on my stomach as the sand cooked my arms. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, three huge people stood up in the sand.

"Ah!" I said without much enthusiasm. The heat was exhausting me beyond any hope, and the three people picked me up by my arms and carried me for about five minutes, before we got to sand igloos.

They started to shout something that sounded like a yodel almost, and it summoned more of the odd people out of the sand igloos. All of the people were holding what looked like a cross between a long thin gun and a knobbly stick, and I figured that they weren't too fond of strangers.

Que the complaints about my constant bad luck.

I was shoved roughly into one of the igloos- the only one there with a door like a cage- and just waited. They couldn't hurt me. If they tried I would just go someplace else.

Out of the heat, I was able to think better. The people outside were still not speaking English, and based on the goggles and scarves they wore around their heads, and the two suns I had seen, they were aliens. So I was in the Spacey Universe. Still.

All of a sudden, one of the people came back in.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" I asked, not caring that it couldn't understand me.

To my surprise, it said, "You're going to be put to death."

"Oh, well." I replied.

"You're taking this rather well."

"How come you're the only one that can seem to speak English out of these people?" I asked.

"I studied the language of the Sand People for years before trying to visit them. Of course, when I went to one of the settlements they had set up, I had to disguise myself as one of them, and I haven't been able to escape since." They replied.

"So you're not one of them." I summarized. "So how exactly are they going to try to kill me?"

"They're going to shoot you. What do you mean, try to kill you?"

"You'll see." I replied, smiling. "Who knows? Maybe with what happens, you'll be able to escape."

Suddenly two more Sand People came in, and I was led outside and sat down on what appeared to be a tree stump, as the Sand People started to shoot at me.

Of course, they never did hit me.

I teleported again, this time to some woods. It was dark, and scary, and I felt like there was something watching me.

I looked at the ground, and saw that there was a silver substance on the ground. It seemed thick, like drying paint, and I bent down to touch it, when something behind me said, "Don't touch that!"

I spun around to see, of all things, a centaur. It wasn't a happy centaur, like the ones in Fantasia, if you've ever seen that. It had this scowl on its face, like I had just spit in its salad and then demanded it get me something to eat.

"Sorry." I said automatically, and jumped away from the silver substance.

"What are you doing here?" The centaur demanded. "Go back to the school."

"Right," I said, having no clue what the centaur was talking about. I picked a random direction and started walking in it.

"That's the wrong way." The centaur told me, and I automatically spun around and walked in a straight line.

I continued to walk until my feet ached, and I still had not come out of the forest. Instead I was in a clearing, and I decided that it would be a good place to rest, and to sleep, since I hadn't done that in a while. I was just about to drift off, when out of the forest staggered a unicorn.

It was covered in the silver substance, and I realized suddenly that it must be blood. The unicorn itself was so sad, and beautiful, that I forgot trying to sleep and just sat there, watching it.

All of a sudden, a dark figure crept out of the trees, clearly stalking the unicorn. It almost seemed to glide over the surface of the ground, as it caught up to the unicorn and pounced.

The unicorn fell, and I jumped out of the trees and tried to tackle the strange thing that was trying to take down the unicorn, but it just tossed me aside and bit the unicorn on the neck. The unicorn twitched frantically, and then was still.

It was dead and still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The figure started to drink the unicorn's blood, and I screamed and once again tried to tackle the thing, because apparently I never learn. This time the thing tossed me against a tree, and I hit my head so badly I couldn't stand.

The only thing that saved me at that point was a small, skinny boy stumbling into the clearing with a taller, pale boy, and one of them screaming. The figure turned around sharply, and the pale boy ran. The other one just backed up, and tripped, and then tried to crab walk away- but this figure was annoyingly fast. It easily caught up to the boy, who was saved at the last minute- by a centaur. Not the same one as before.

The centaur jumped over the boy's head, and chased the shadowy thing away before turning to the boy and saying, "it is not safe for Harry Potter to be so far away from the school."

I got to my feet, with the help of some nearby plants, and staggered into the clearing. "Hey, um, can I get some help?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Cara," I answered, sticking out my hand. "And you are?"

"Can't you tell? I'm Harry Potter." The boy replied, shaking my hand.

"I'm not a native of this universe." I replied lightly. "Now, I heard something about a school being around. How far away is that?"

"Far." The centaur replied. "How about this. I take you two to Hagrid, and then you get back to the school as soon as possible."

"Sounds good." I decided.

Harry and I got on the back of the centaur (whose name was Firenze, I found out) and just as we were about to head off, the centaur I had seen before came into the clearing.

"Firenze! Have you no shame? Why do you have humans on your back, like a common mule?" The centaur cried.

"Bane, do you not understand? This is Harry Potter!" Firenze cried, and at that point I started to stop paying attention. I was too tired to deal with all the talk about important destinies, until the name Voldemort was mentioned.

"What?" I asked as soon as I heard the name.

"Voldemort." Harry repeated.

"I've heard that name before. Who was he?" I asked.

"He's the one who killed my parents." Harry told me. "Somehow as a baby I managed to take him down because he tried to kill me, and it destroyed him somehow."

We made it back to Hagrid, who I found out was a huge man, and someone who at once realized that I did not belong in the woods.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked when he saw me. "Yer not supposed to be here. I'm about ready to get Filch-"

I at once began to explain that I didn't belong to the current universe, and that if I could just go someplace to sleep for a few years, that would be great.

Everything was almost figured out, too. Except, just as we were about to head back to the school, I heard the voice of that damned rabbit.

"So tell me, where can I find Lord Voldemort?"


End file.
